The House They Built
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: A friend of my has a forum on here and we RP as the Sonic Characters and one day i thought why not have it so people can read like a story ...so heres what it is....I don't know just read and hoefully enjoy it
1. The Begining

Beginning Notes: YES I've been waiting a few weeks to do this but I do believe I've now got everyone's permission to do so…most of everyone who reads this will be lost to what I'm talking but I'll try to explain in a forum that Cream96 made me and a good number of others RP as the Sonic cast and I thought 'Hey it would be cool to write a story about it" so I asked everyone and if I checked it write I've got everyone's agreement to it…It was also Cream96 wishes that we all write the story together…But sadly some people don't want too or just don't have the time right now…but still everyone will be getting credit for this because this story wouldn't be happening if it weren't for ever last one of them…! I'm not writing this story to look good or anything I just want everyone see the fun and whack things we have the Sonic cast go throw…and there are some Ocs in the mix too…and there are some people that were there then shortly quit and someone else toke over for them so they will be shortly mentioned

Here is a list of Who plays who…

DragonMaster77: Mehpile, Ice,

Cream96: Tails, Tessa, Vanilla

Identified Angel: Shade

Sacred Insanity: Rouge

Dandielion: Amy, Glowy, Ghost, Sonic, Breezy

TailsLovesCosmo: Vector, Espio, Cramy,

Amyluvssonic: Cream

ArcanineOod: Cream(is no longer in the Forum)

MewMewKitty78: Rouge(is no longer in the Forum)

Xane Kudo: Knuckles

pamtedgieQueen13: Sonic(is no longer in the Forum)

spinalTapSoundGuy: E-102 Gamma(is no longer in the Forum)

(no this is not all of them but I need to get the story up NOW so more of them next time!)

**Mephiles**

Mephiles appears in the streets of Soleanna at night in his Shadow recolor form "Phew I don't know how to get Iblis back but till then...I'll just think of a new plan" begins to walk down the streets

**Tails**

Tails was in his work-shop fixing up the X-Tornado. He wiped sweat from his forehead with his glove. He sighs.

Cream

Cream was enjoying her holiday in Soleanna. The festival was fun and the princess was really pretty. She and her mother needed to return to their normal home soon, and she was supposed to be asleep, but she was so exited that she couldn't. So she stood on the balcony of her hotel room, looking at the stars in awe...

**Tails**

Tails had to get some sleep soon. He had built another work-shop in Soleanna. Knuckles and Sonic helped. He looked at his watch. It read, '11:34pm'.

**Mephiles **

Mephiles saw the festival and if he had a jaw it would have dropped "Wait....I'm back where my problem started?!!!!" begins bashing his head on a nearby wall of a hotel

**Cream**

Although she had been having a lot of fun, Cream missed her friends, especially Tails. She wondered what he was doing. Looking down at the street below her, she thought she saw a familar figure. "Shadow!" she called out to him.

**Mephiles **

Mephiles stopped what he was doing and looked up to see a little female rabbit "Who are you?"

**Cream**

Cream was puzzled. Didn't Shadow recognize her? She frowned sadly. "Cream the Rabbit! I'm one of Sonic's friends! Don't you recognize me?"

**Tails **

Tails was finished with the X-Tornado for tonight. He locked his work-shop and walked back to the hotel he was staying at. It wasn't far.

**Mephiles**

Mephiles thought and then said "First off doesn't ring a bell, second I'm not this Shadow can't you tell by my colour."

**Cream**

Upon hearing these words, Cream was worried. If he wasn't Shadow, then... She was talking to a stranger! "Uh, never mind!" she said hurriedly. "I made a mistake, sorry! I won't talk to you again!"

**Tails**

As Tails was walking towards the hotel he saw a hedgehog. He almost looked like Shadow. He was talking to someone. Tails looked up. "Cream,"

**Amy**

Amy walks up to Mephiles and taps him on the shoulder. "Are you okay Shadow?"

**Mephiles**

Mephiles then thought again and thought he could at least give her the name of her destroyer one day and then said "By the way before you go my name is Mephiles" He then walked away.

**Cream**

Cream heard her name, and looked along the street, where who should she see but Tails? "Tails?" she said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?" She then saw Amy. "Amy!" she yelled. "Hi!"

**Amy**

Looks up. "Hi Cream!"

**Mephiles**

Mephiles kept walking until he was in front of the crowd watching the princess that used to hold the flames of disaster before he was foiled by the hedgehogs. He then clutched his fists.

**Cream**

"It's great to see you guys! I missed you!" she called. "But that Mephiles guy was creepy! He looked just like Shadow!"

**Shade**

Shade watches, worried.

**Tails**

"I have a room here at this hotel," Tails was happy to see Cream. He also saw Amy. "Hi Amy!"

**Amy**

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you too,"

**Mephiles**

Mephiles decide to look on the rooftops and jumped up until he reached the top.

**Cream**

"You're staying here?" she exclaimed. "Then let's have a party! My Mum's still out at the festival for some reason... So you can both come up! We can have a midnight feast!"

**Shade**

Shade watches Mephiles, but isn`t sure what he`s up to yet

**Amy**

"That's wonderful Cream! I'll be right up!" Walks into hotel.

**Shade**

Looks at Mephiles one last time and teleports away

**Tails**

Tails follows behind Amy.

**Cream**

Seeing her friends go into the hotel, Cream gave a cheer and ran into her room. She took the pillows off the beds and put them in a space on the floor, and changed into her pajamas, something she had been meaning to do for a while.

**Rouge**

Flys over to the two. "What's shakin' girls?"

**Shade**

*teleports to Amy,Cream,and Rouge*Hello.

**Cream**

"Hello," Cream said politely. It's too bad Tails had to leave at the last minute, he must have been really tired. But I guess that's okay." She looked at Shade, puzzled. "Forgive me, but... I don't think we've met, have we?"

**Shade**

"I do not think so. I am Shade."

**Cream**

"Hello, Shade," she replied. "I don't want to be rude, but my mummy told me never to talk to strangers... Why are you here?" she asked.

**Shade**

"I just wanted to meet some new people..." She said, almost sadly.

**Mephiles**

Mephiles caught site of an amermed figure who disappeared the second he looked after scanning the area he saw the same person in that rabbit Cream's room.

"Why was she watching me?"

**Cream**

Cream nodded, smiling. "Okay then," she said. "You can be my friend! Let's play a game!"

**Shade**

"Thank you." She said gratefully

**Mephlies**

Mephiles watches from a roof next to the hotel and watches them playing a game and thinks "What are they doing? I never recall doing that....though I never did in my life" Mephiles shrugs the thought off and contiunes to watch

**Cream**

"That's okay," Cream replied. "Anyway, this is how you play noughts and crosses."

**Shade**

Shade watches so she knows how to play

**Cream**

"It's like this," she explained. "You draw a grid, and one person puts a cross in a square. Then the next person puts a circle in the other. You have to get three in a row while blocking the other person's attempts! Okay?"

**Shade**

"Okay." she said. "Let`s play"

**Mephiles**

Mephiles watches as they do something on a piece of paper. "This is more boring then being trapped in the scepter of darkness...So why can't I look away?!"

**Cream**

Cream agreed, and they began to play. She drew a large X in the middle square. "Now it's your go!" she said happily.

**Shade**

Shade looked at the grid carefully. She drew a O on the squere next to Cream`s. "It is your turn." she said, just as happy.

**Cream**

Looking at the page, Cream twitched her nose, then drew an X below her original go. "Shade, where are you from?" she asked innocently.

**Mephiles**

"Bored....Bored....oi why do I watch this?" Mephiles said.

**Shade**

Shade drew another circle, blocking Cream. "I come from the twighlight Cage. Where do you come from?"

**Cream**

"I come from a planet called Mobius..." she said quietly. "But we were zapped here by this weird power called Chaos Control." She looked down at the page again. "This is boring. Let's have a pillow fight!" she exclaimed happily

**Mephiles**

"twilightcage....mobious....what are these places no records on any that I sudied" Mephiles thought and watched on.

**Shade**

"I came here to find another Echidna..." Shade said softly. "But before I was in the twilight light cage, I was on Mobius."

"Ok!" Shade said, and she grabbed a pillow, smirking

**Cream**

"Cool!" Cream yelled as she attempted to whack Shade over the head with her pillow, before realising Shade was too tall and going for her legs instead. "What is the Twilight Cage, anyway?"

**Shade**

Shade giggled and hit the rabbit on the head with the pillow. "The Twilight Cage is a prison demention."

**Mephiles**

Mephiles heard this "A prison...So we do have somthing in common"

**Cream**

"A prison dimention? That doesn't sound very nice!" she exclaimed. "How did you get there? Why? Oh, and did you say you were looking for another echidna?" She held her pillow up, and jumped onto the bed.

**Shade**

"It was not very nice."She said, happy to be out of there. " After Pacamach`s clan Died out from Perfect Chaos, we were sent their because of our master, who set Perfect chaos on the clan." she said.

"and yes, I am looking for another Echidna. I think his name is Knuckles. I must warn him the master emerald is in danger."

She hit the rabbit on the legs, now that Cream was on the bed.

**Mephiles**

"Echidna's...." Mephiles thought back he did remember reading about how certain tribes died or disappeared.

**Cream**

"Knuckles?" Cream asked. "I know him- Wait a second... Your master hurt Knuckles? That's not very nice!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but lights from outside caught her eye. "Oh no! My Mummy's back! Quick, you need to go, or we'll be in big trouble!" She quickly rounded up all the pillows and put them back on the bed. "I'm sorry for making you go like this, but I hope I'll see you again soon, Shade!"

**Mephiles**

Mephiles saw Cream telling Shade that she had to leave and thinks "As soon as she's outside I have some qustions to ask"

**Shade**

"Yes. I had to turn away from Him, to help save the world."

Shade nodded in understanding. "Goodbye Cream!" she said, not wanting to get her friend in trouble. She teleported outside and walked down the street, enjoying the cool breeze.

**Mephiles**

Mephiles jumped out in front of her "Why were you watching me? I saw you"

**Shade**

Shade jumped, then sighed. "I thought you were up to something. I don`t want you to hurt anyone." she said.

**Mephiles**

"Well you were right and wrong as I will be up to something....till I have a plan" Mephiles said letting down his defense.

**Shade**

"good to know." she said, and began walking down the street again.

**Mephiles**

Mephiles followed her "I need more answers as both you and I are similer."

**Shade**

"Similer?" Shade said. She stopped and turned to face him. "Ask away I guess."

**Mephiles**

"Like how you know about this Knuckles I expected Knuckles was the last." Mephiles said then added "Plus we're similer as we were both prisoners."

**Shade**

" Because I faced Knuckles before Ix killed off his clan." Shade paused." And if that was a question, I was a prisoner. Anymore questions?"

**Mephiles**

Mephiles sat on a bench "Yes I like you to tell me what the Master Emerold is and why it's in danger?

**Shade**

Shade sighed again. She leaned against the brick wall next to the bench and crossed her arms, her eyes looking blankly out over Soleanna. "The Emerald is a gem."she said, choosing her words carefully. " and I believe someone is going to try to steal it. If that Gem gets in the wrong hands, the world could possivly parish."

**Mephiles**

Mephiles thought he recalled meeting a thief before. "Maybe it's that bat... Rouge as she is a tresure hunter."

**Shade**

Shade looked up at the stars. "no. I think it is Ix. I think he has returned."

**Mephiles**

"Ix?....Never heard of him" Mephiles said pondering.

**Knuckles:**

(Walks down the street, once again looking for my Master Emerald because a certain bat stole it)

**Shade**

"or perhaps Eggman."she said. "Anything else?"

**Knuckles**

Knuckles watches the conversation, and not wanting to feel left out, gives a small wave.

"Hey, everyone"

**Mephiles**

"Yeah here comes Knuckles" Mephiles said pointing.

**Shade**

Shade looked over. "Hello Knuckles." she said, waving.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles gives a small hug to Shade

"How you been?" He then waves at Mephiles

Ending Notes: sorry if this is not what everyone was hoping it would be…thank you for reading


	2. Knuckles and Shade

**Shade**

Shade gave him a hug back. "I`ve been fine. How have you been?"

**Knuckles**

Knuckles rubs the back of his head.

"I've been good in a way, but now I'm mad at a certain batgirl. Have you seen her?" he asked

**Shade**

"I last saw her by Creams, but she kinda dissappeared." She replied.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles sighed heavily. "Ok then. Thanks, because...uh...the Master Emerald's missing...again" he replied, shamefully.

**Shade**

Shade looked over at Mephiles. "Ok maybe you were right, Rouge probably stole it...again." Then she turned to knuckles. "She`s probably at G.U.N.`s base or at her house."

**Knuckles**

"WHAT?! I'M COMING FOR YOU BATGIRL!!!!!" Knuckles yelled as he dashed towards G.U.N's base first

**Shade**

Shade stared after him, and shook her head. "Well, I need to go." she said, and began walking.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles runs up to G.U.N's base and decides to bust through, not caring who sees.

"WHERE IS MY MASTER EMERALD, BATGIRL?!?!?!"

**Shade**

Shade walks down the street, and goes to a small apartment place. she goes inside, and goes into her small apartment.

**Knuckles**

Realizing no one's there, Knuckles decides to go home, not even bothering to look in her house "It sure was good to see Shade again"

**Shade**

Shade locked her door, and went to her room. She colapsed on the bed. "It was good to see Knuckles again, even if it was just for a minute." she looked out the window and gazed the stars.

**Knuckles**

Laying down in the grass in the park, Knuckles drifts into a small sleep.

**Shade**

She sat on her window ceil, and sang to herself. "_I have a dream. A song to help me ." _eventually, she fell asleep.

**Knuckles**

After a few hours of sleeping, Knuckles gets up to walk back to the altar.

**~The Next Day~**

**Shade**

Shade woke up. She got dressed and brushed her teeth and brushed her dreadlocks. She grabbed a banana for breakfast and walked out of her apartment.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles walks down the street looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

**Shade**

Shade is walking down the street, heading to the mall. She hums to herself.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles sighs as he walks past Shade, without knowing.

**Shade**

Shade notices Knuckles and asks "Is something wrong Knuckles?"

**Knuckles**

Knuckles looks at Shade and his cheeks turn a bright pink. "It's nothing. Just thinking"

**Shade**

Shade notices him blushing and looks down, blushing herself. "Ok. See you later!" she said, and went into the mall.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles watches her go and tries to call out to her. "Shade, wait!"

**Shade**

Shade hears him and turns around. "Yes Knuckles?" she said curiously.

**Knuckles**

Trying to choose his words carefully, Knuckles shifts his gaze from Shade. "Um....do you...uh…need some...company?"

**Shade**

Shade shrugged. "Sure, why not. But you should probably know, I`m shopping for clothes."

**Sonic**

Meanwhile, Sonic was relaxing in a windy valley in a place he didn't even know when his heroic senses told him something was up. "Hey," he said to himself, sitting up, "I think it's time I get back on my feet! I'm tired of all this vacationing, anyway." So, off he went at hyper-sonic speeds, hoping to find an adventure...

**Knuckles**

Knuckles smirked, and nodded. "That's fine, I was going to look for clothes myself anyway"

**Shade**

Shade smirked and rolled her eyes. "Come on." she said. she grabbed Knuckles hand and pulled him into the mall.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles blushed a bright red when Shade grabbed his hand, but went along with her anyway.

**Shade**

"So, where to first?" Shade asked him.

**Knuckles**

"Hmm" Knuckles was thinking of where to go, when he saw a Gap Store. "How about there?" he asked

**Sonic**

Sonic was still looking around, but had found nothing fun or interesting, unless you counted some oddly-colored flowers sporting something like a scorpion tail waving in the breeze as he passed. No, nothing ENTERTAINING, at least. Sonic huffed and flopped down under a nearby tree, pressing a hand over his stomach. "Hmmm, I'm getting pretty hungry." He thought. As he looked out past where he was, he saw a mall. "Huh." Sonic said as he stood. "Well, if this is the only adventure I'm going to get all day..." He bent down on all fours, preparing to curl into a ball. As he gave himself to the freedom of his own speed, he thought he might find something interesting here.

And it turned out he was right. "Yo, Knuckles!" Sonic called out, waving to the red echidna.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles heard someone call his name, and turned to see that it was Sonic, his friend and rival. "Hey Sonic, what're you doing here? Avoiding Amy again?" he asked

**Shade**

Shade giggled at this, but did it silently.

**Sonic**

"Nah, looking for an adventure, and maybe something to eat." Sonic replied, speeding over towards his rival. "What about you?"

**Knuckles**

A light pink color came onto Knuckles' cheeks before answering. "I'm just with Shade, picking out some clothes."

**Sonic**

"Hmmm, CLOTHES shopping?" Sonic glanced at Knuckles' choice of attire. "Since when do YOU shop for clothes?! And with a GIRL no less!" Then, he got an awful idea, as Sonic was bound to get at times. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You LIKE her, don't you?"

**Shade**

Shade is blushing madly, but is trying to hide it.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles face suddenly became a full red. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!!" he yelled

**Sonic**

Sonic began to chant, dancing around in a little circle. "Knux and ...new girl (he doesn't know her, or maybe he FORGOT, XD) sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE, then comes marrige! Then comes Knuckles with a baby carriage! AHHAHA!" Sonic began to laugh hysterically until he couldn't breathe anymore.

**Knuckles**

"Say that again, and I'll hurt you!" Knuckles threatened, holding up his fists.

**Shade**

Shade sighed. "Must this always happen?" she asked. She stood in front of Sonic. "Look. Stop it right now!" she shouts.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles immediately put his fists down once Shade said what she said. "You got lucky, Sonic." He mumbled

**Shade**

Shade glared at Sonic one last time and went into the GAP store.

**Knuckles**

"Heh" Knuckles scoffed as he followed Shade

**Sonic**

Sonic shrugged. "Man! Those two are sure hiding something. Maybe I'll catch them kiss if I follow..." Sonic chuckled to himself and followed them into the Gap. He was beginning to like this adventure.

**Shade**

Shade looks through the clothes abd finds a white tank top with camp capri`s and a camo headband. She goes to the dressing rooms to try them on.

**Knuckles**

Knuckles searches around the Men's Department for a black hoodie, and finds one with a skull on it. "Seems evil, if you ask me."

**Sonic**

Meanwhile, Sonic keeps dodging behind racks of clothes, trying to sneak around and discover what the two lovebirds are up to. He sees Shade (though he doesn't know her name, put it there to make it easier) go into the dressing rooms, and decides to be a bit of a devil. He slips into the dressing room next to her and tries to see over it. "Maybe I can make Knux jealous." he thinks


	3. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
